


healed

by moth_writes



Series: smiling fate [14]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor descriptions of an injury, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: Simon is injured. Penny and Agatha help him....I know I should go to the infirmary, but I really don’t want to....I watch the cut close slowly, knitting itself together.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow & Agatha Wellbelove
Series: smiling fate [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Agatha Wellbelove fics, Carry On Countdown 2020





	healed

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Carry On Countdown Day 15: Hurt/Comfort
> 
> This is set very shortly before Simon and Agatha start dating, for context.

SIMON

I stumble up the stairs to our room.

I know I should go to the infirmary, but I really don’t want to. I get poked and prodded the whole time I’m there and all the staff are afraid of me. 

Or they hate me. I’ve caused them a lot of work, with going off and accidents in class.

And it’s not bad. I’ve definitely had worse.

Some goblins caught me on my way into school-the Mage sent me on a mission off campus, taking care of some weres making trouble on the edge of London-and they ambushed me on my way back.

I took them down easily, of course, but one of them had a pocket knife or something and slashed me when they went down. It’s not deep enough to need stitches, at least, but that’s about all I can say for it.

I smear some of the blood dripping from me on the door. I have to renew it every few months, the magic responds to other magic better than my method. Blood wears out quicker, and I figure I might as well do it now. Waste not want not, and all that.

I collapse on my bed and breath. The bleeding’s slowed, which is good. I use one of Baz’s spare jerseys to put pressure on it-he’ll yell at me later, but I don’t care.

My magic is working on it slowly from the inside. The ends of the cut are thinner already, and when I pull at it they don’t open back up.

Baz comes out of the bathroom as I replace the jersey and we both freeze.

“Snow,” he says and he sounds confused. “What are you-”

He sees the blood then and trails off. I scowl but don’t say anything. 

It’s fairly obvious what I’m doing.

“Can you get Penny?” I ask and he starts, nods. “No, wait. Get Agatha too, she knows more about this stuff.” He gives me a confused look and raises an eyebrow. I sigh and gesture at the cut, then wince when the movement pulls at it.

He nods slowly and leaves. I stare at the ceiling and will myself not to pass out.

…

Baz returns with Penny and Agatha soon enough I wonder if they ran across the grounds.

I smile at them, but I think it doesn’t come across as I intend because they flinch and avoid my eyes.

Penny steps forward, right up to the edge of the bed. Agatha follows. Baz stays at the door and I wonder if he wants to leave.

I wonder if the smell of my blood is too much for him. His mouth is pursed and his cheeks look too full. I don't comment on it-it feels too much like a low blow, somehow, like hitting him while he's down. I ignore him and turn back to Penny and Agatha.

I explain what happened in as few words as I can manage. I’m stuttering a bit-not as bad as first year, but it’s definitely there.

Agatha sends Penny for washrags- _ hot as you can, please _ -and peels the jersey away from me.

“Not deep enough for stitches,” she says, frowning. I knew that already, but I still let out a sigh.

Penny returns. I hiss when Agatha takes the rags and wipes gently at my chest, cleaning away the blood. 

When it’s clear she beckons Penny over. 

“I don’t trust myself with medical magic,” she says. “I'll tell you what to do.”

Penny nods. She’s got that determined light in her eyes, the ones she gets before exams and fights.

I take in a deep breath and hold it.

Penny weaves the magic in a thin net about a handspan above my chest, following Agatha’s directions. The magic hovers over my chest in a sparking sheet until she finishes and casts  **_skin deep_ ** , then it sinks into me. 

It’s thick and warm and it tastes like sage. I watch the cut close slowly, knitting itself together. When I run my hand over it, there’s nothing but a faint raised line left.

Penny takes my hand and grips it hard. Agatha helps me sit, then presses her lips to my temple, rubbing my back soothingly.

Penny looks exhausted. I don't blame her-healing magic is tough, and casting so much at once must have drained her. I meet Agatha's eyes and she nods slightly. She'll get Penny back to her room, then, and let everyone who needs to know we'll be out of class today.

I'm so glad I have her. Have both of them. I'd be long dead if I didn't have Penny and Agatha helping me, I think.

The door closes. When I look, Baz has left. 

I hope he isn’t going to tell anyone. That Agatha and Penny are here, I mean.

“Shower,” Agatha says gently. “You’ll feel better after.”

I start to protest-I already feel fine-but I do need one. Where I’m not smeared with blood I’m covered in mud.

I wait until they leave, then go.

**Author's Note:**

> just. i love Doctor Agatha, and it's popped up in most of my fics with her.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
